The present invention relates to an oral care dispenser for dispensing an oral care fluid, such as an oral care fluid comprising a whitening agent, and to an oral care system comprising such an oral care dispenser and an oral care implement.
It is known to provide an oral care dispenser that is operable to dispense an oral care fluid, such as an oral care fluid comprising a whitening agent, to a user's teeth. Some known such oral care dispensers are difficult to operate to dispense a suitable, small volume of the oral care fluid. This can result in application of a volume of the oral care fluid to a user's teeth greater than a volume actually required for the oral care fluid to have the desired effect, such as teeth whitening. Accordingly, some of the oral care fluid is wasted. Oral care systems comprising an oral care implement, such as a toothbrush, and an oral care dispenser operable to dispense an oral care fluid, and connectable to the oral care implement, are known. Some known such oral care systems suffer from the problem that the dispenser accidentally may be actuated to dispense some of the oral care fluid when it is not desired to do so, such as when the oral care dispenser is connected to the oral care implement.
There is a need for an oral care dispenser that is more easily operable to dispense a suitable volume of an oral care fluid. There also is a need for an oral care system comprising an oral care implement and an oral care dispenser connectable to the oral care implement, which oral care system helps prevent accidental actuation of the dispenser.